A strange twist in fate
by ScarletVacancy
Summary: This is a continuation chapter series from the Anime inuyasha, I do not own any of the characters, and all property is theirs, I'm merely writing about a love story between Sesshy and Rin. I'll be taking turns writing in their POV'S, but it'll be in third person. I hope everyone enjoys, and there will be more to come shortly. ( I already have the second part written. )
1. Chapter 1

**I**t had been seven and a half long years since the vindictive beast known as Naraku, had been defeated; not by the hands of Miroku, Inuyasha, or by the hand of his older half-brother Sesshomaru. Instead, he destroyed himself by his conniving acts of selfishness and the sick twisted desire of owning Kikyo's heart; which left him falling into his own never-ending pit of darkness, and pain. After that fateful day, life soon settled for the group of friends, except for Kagome, and Inuyasha. However, they were soon reunited, and wed a few years later. During that time, Miroku and Sango had three beautiful children, which included a set of twins. Meanwhile Rin was left under the care of the old priestess Kaede by Sesshomaru's wishes. He made it clear that he wasn't abandoning her; and he proved that by stopping every so often and bringing her gifts, and visiting her as much as he could with his slightly busy schedule with Jaken. Usually when Sesshomaru brought her a gift, it entailed a beautifully embroidered kimono made from the finest silk around; he also brought her other things females typically enjoyed. He trusted her with Kaede because he knew she had many things to learn while growing into an adult, a woman. He knew that there were certain things that he couldn't teach her, he wouldn't teach her. It would be inappropriate and far too awkward for them both. Besides, as a child she was too naïve, and she needed to learn how dangerous it was to live outside of a village, she'd always had Jaken or himself to take care of he, and now those were not an option anymore. She gained Inuyasha, but everyone understood that Rin needed to be self-sufficient. Especially if she was going to be travelling with her lord once again, if that was what she chose; besides being self-sufficient she desperately needed to know how to interact with humans, and it wouldn't hurt to learn the many medicinal herbs to take care of herself or the humans around her in case of an emergency. Regardless, she also had to learn how to fight demons, and the fears when facing them on her own and the understanding how serious the matter of fighting them was. If she did decide to travel with him once again, she needed to know how to hunt for her own food. Although, if she stayed in the village, she would have to learn to participate if demons attacked, but over the years she was still determined to be with Sesshomaru once again.

**T**wo summers ago, Sesshomaru told her on one of his visits that she still had the choice if she wanted to serve under him again, or continue to stay in the village after her eighteenth birthday, when Rin and everyone else knew that she was fully prepared and ready to be exposed to the dangers of being a nomad. Sesshomaru knew when she was fully educated about the world and its many troubles, he wouldn't mind her being at his side once again, that is if she chose to be with Sesshomaru, and his occasional absence. Rin would no longer be under the protection of the good monk, Kagome, Sango or even Inuyasha. Instead, she would only have A-un, and possibly Jaken if Sesshomaru didn't need his assistance. Though, if she chose to stay in the village she had everyone that would protect her, and she could take care of their children while they took care of the demons that went to attack them.

After his visit, she was left thinking about both sides and Inuyasha despite his vast disliking of his elder half brother, he too participated in the group's efforts to teach her, and she had until the end of spring two years later to choose to be with Sesshomaru, or to stay in the village and settle down like the others.

**L**ess than two years later, she was sure about her choice. She chose Sesshomaru; and he would always be the one she chose. She may have bonded and grew to love everyone in the small group, and most of the villages too but In her mind, Sesshomaru was her best friend, despite the many months they were apart and limited time she got to spend with him; she would always chose to serve under him. Rin knew very well that he hated humans, and their pathetic weaknesses that left him a bitter aftertaste. Though, his ailments never pushed her away, because she knew that he allowed her to be the exception of that moral, letting her be close enough to be his friend, and faithful servant. Before, and after her second death, he grew to have a compassionate, empathetic heart, even if his heart only held eyes of sympathy towards her, and Inuyasha's friends. While making the decision, she gave what everyone told her great consideration, but whenever her master came to visit her, she was left in a bitter-sweet taste of nostalgia. She loved, respected and honored the friendship she had with Sesshomaru, and she felt that it was her duty to serve him after bringing her back from the dead twice; as much as she loved everyone in the village, she would rather die by Sesshomaru's side than to live a boring life of raising children, and being just some house wife. Rin desired adventure; she simply couldn't wait to sleep under the stars once again, staying warm by the fire, and free to roam even hours after the sun had set.

Her desires were a little non-traditional, but through the years she grew; nothing ever changed her opinion. Not the humans who hated Sesshomaru, not Inuyasha's behavior, and certainly not her fear of the unknown.

**T**he years that she spent in the small, welcoming village would never be forgotten. It had been both a hardship, and a blessing. Her strenuous work to learn how to fight demons increased after being completely sure on her choice, Which Rin learned from Inuyasha and the others. However, with the helpful assistance of Kaede and Jinenji, she also learned about the types and the cures of medicinal herbs that would help demons in case Jaken ever needed her assistance again. But to help keep track of the information and herbs, Kagome helped her create her own journal to document and leaving emergency samples of herbs in small wooden cases held by string in case she was ever too far away from them. She kept herself organized by drawing on the sides of what the plant looked like, and on the opposite side what the use was for, and where their typical locations were.

**S**oon, it was her eighteenth birthday, and she knew that Sesshomaru would be coming soon to pick her up, but Rin knew he would still ask her the very question that drove her through vigorous learning, and training. She told her friends that she would be going, and as heart-breaking it was to leave, she knew that this was what she truly wanted, and everyone supported her; even Inuyasha.

**F**or her birthday, she received many helpful gifts, which included: medicinal herbs, and a cooking pot from Kaede, and Jinenji; poison mask, and sewing kit from Sango, charms and spiritual beaded bracelets from Miroku, and information about them. Kagome gave her the tools to learn how to string her own bow, and make her own arrows to shoot down any game or demons; meanwhile Inuyasha spared her from his bitterness towards his brother, and accepted her choice without any spiteful remarks, but also letting her know that she would always have a home to come back to if she realized it wasn't what she wanted, but he knew otherwise. However, it was a descent way of expressing his feelings, without having to say the words, or express them in a physical way. When it came to expressing emotion other than irritation; he was just as stoic faced as his brother.

**A** few days had passed since then; she spent months preparing for this long, ever-lasting journey. She learned how to sew up her own pack which Kagome called a "back-pack" in her world, which could easily be attached to A-un's harness later on. Knowing all too well of the cold nights spent under the stars, Rin prepared a sleeping bag in case of cool, winter nights when the fire wouldn't keep her warm enough, and bottles to hold water for long trips when the resource wasn't available.

**R**in started to grow impatient and began to feel apprehensive which caused her to fidget slightly, running her fingers through sections of her hair, and tapping her leg every so often, she didn't like to wait. She was a little worried that he'd forget about her, and move on with his life- Though Rin knew better, he would never break his promise to her, and her doubts were due to her over-excitement to be with her Lord again, and a lot had changed since then, mentally and physically.

**R**in overcame her fears of wolves, and communication boundaries with other humans; she learned not to annoy people by asking so many questions at one time. Physically, she grew taller, and stronger; she also gained a womanly physique that she definitely didn't have before, and the abilities to fully fend for herself and protect the people she loved around her grew. Though, despite the new changes, she was still the young, light spirited, flower-picking girl at heart. She knew that soon he would arrive, coming to pick her up to see for himself that she was fully ready to be at his side, but also know that she was still very much the same girl he left so many years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

A twist in fate chapter 2 Sesshomaru's POV

Soft footfalls fell upon the soft bedding of earth, covered with a fresh tuft of long green grass that swayed carelessly in the wind, strands of silver hair joined in the blades, dancing in the subtle breeze. With every elegant step taken, it was another step closer to seeing Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait for me! "The little toad yelped, stumbling after the large, elegant, but also perfect demon ahead of him; it was the demon lord of the west, Sesshomaru. However, it seemed that the little green demon's efforts were in vain, for Sesshomaru did not stop for him. Instead, he continued walking; despite the horrendously shrill cries that left the imp's mouth."Lord Sesshomaru!" He cried again, "Why are we even bothering with this stupid human girl? Hasn't she caused enough trouble over the years!?"Jaken complained, urgently trying to catch up.

Sesshomaru stopped, and turned his body ever so slightly so that his amber hues could fall upon Jaken's wart ridden face, glaring intently; which instantly stopped him in his tracks; silencing the next sentence that was about to come from his triangular lips. If another ill-spoken word came from his mouth about Rin, surely Sesshomaru would kill him. The little green companion that served him was the epitome of noisy; which often caused a headache after each of his annoying squawks pierced his poor ears, heightened senses were not always a luxury, but more often than not a nuisance; at least being in the presence of Jaken.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru! Please don't be angry with me! " Begged the little green imp, Sesshomaru briskly turned away from him and continued down their path towards the village. His face returning to the stoic mask, blatantly ignored Jaken's pleas as he sat on his knees bowing to him repeatedly.

Sesshomaru knew very well that he was late, intentionally missing Rin's birthday so that she had time to get her thoughts in order, He was not a man of patience, and he expected by the time he arrived that she would provide him with an answer to his question: To rejoin him, or remain in the village, if she chose to stay his visits would ultimately cease, but he would provide her with a suitable dowry if needed. Though, every time he'd asked if she was happy there, she'd always wished for him to take her with him later on. No matter how much time had passed, Rin remained loving, and loyal. In her younger years, he visited her more often than he did as she grew older, each time adding a week or two, and then a month or two to his next visit, slowly allowing her to transition from relying on him to relying on herself, as everyone else taught her to. Though, it was always a struggle of his patience to wait to see her again, rather than giving into the battle within himself to see her every day.

When he visited her, she was nothing but all smiles and delightful sounding giggles, sometimes she'd hum along while picking at the blades of grass surrounding her body when they sat in an empty, flower-ridden clearing; when they had time to just themselves; hidden away from the speculative human eyes in the village. To this day Sesshomaru still didn't like humans, in fact he still hated them, and he didn't care for the group much either. However he didn't regret saving their lives. He forgave Sango, though he'd never admit that he did, but the day they killed Naraku she offered her mask to Rin to keep her from being poisoned by his toxic miasma, in his eyes she redeemed herself from nearly killing his ward for her brother's sake, but that didn't mean he liked her, or anyone else for that matter. Although, if he had to choose another human aside from Rin, it would have to be the old miko he entrusted her with.

It was the dead priestess's younger sister, Kaede. Though by all the wrinkles that marred her complexion, she was anything but young. He could easily hold a conversation without being rudely interrupted, or questioned, and she was wise, and obliged to every quest he'd asked for, and she never bombarded him with questions, other than making sure when she died, Rin would be taken care of. So, intern, whenever he came to bring a gift to Rin, he often left money for the old miko, his way of thanking her, but he would never share anymore gifts to anyone other than Rin.

She always received the best of kimonos made from elegantly woven silk threads, scrolls for both human, and demon customs, building her the abilities to read, and to write. But also to understand the levels of class demons, and humans had. However, he gave her more than just elegantly embroidered clothing, and scrolls; once a year he'd send Jaken to deliver beautifully crafted hair combs, and expensive makeup if she chose to wear it, but he always provided her with clothing anytime he or Jaken visited. He noticed her growth and he wouldn't have her wearing anything less than what he provided for her.

If she did not chose to remain at his side, he collectively ensured her a life of prosperity, she had better education than most lords who ruled, and she was physically fit to defend herself, for the most part. But not only that, by being Sesshomaru's ward, he raised her social class. However, he and other demons knew very well that she was the daughter of a poor farmer, and a family who could hardly support themselves, but despite the knowledge he knew of her, it didn't change who she was in his eyes. The only person that he'd ever loved, and cared for, a friend he knew he could trust, and he knew that she loved him too. When he brought her back to the life of the living, she gave him purpose. Though, he would never admit to his feelings, his pride left him defeated, but he still had his ways of showing he cared, but he knew that keeping a distance would be safer for them both.

When Jaken did not leave him with a headache, he often stayed up all night staring up into the stars, wondering to himself if he loved her the way the his stupid half brother loved his mate, he didn't understand why he made the choice to see her, involve her in his life, why he allowed himself to feel the feelings he felt, why he even bothered with someone so pathetic, weak, amazing.. He would never understand the first day they met in the forest, when she chose to take care of him rather than satiating herself with the food he never ate, water he never drank, and bandages she could have made use of rather than letting them waste away by his feet. Though, it irritated him that she wouldn't let him rest, he could hear her foot steps as she ran around the forest trying to find different things for him to eat, or she would stand behind trees and watch him, trying to stay hidden away even though he could easily sense her by his exquisite hearing, or by the smell of dirt caked on her body. But the instant he saw her smile after his minor inquisitions of her injuries, she didn't say a word, instead smiling through the swollen whelp on her eye, opened wounds on her body, and the chipped tooth, he knew then that she was different than any other human he allowed long enough to live.

He never allowed himself to take the things she offered him, but in some sense he appreciated her undeniable sense of loyalty, she was selfless even if her injuries weren't severe or even a hindrance to a demon, but for a human they were rather painful, she still tried her best to provide for him. He could hear how badly she was abused, beaten for "stealing" fish from a river that everyone else could supposedly steal from, he heard everything the villagers said about her, feeling no

She may not have restored his faith in humanity, but in some way when he brought her back to life after being slaughtered from wolves, she saved him from himself. He didn't realize it until the second time he lost her, throughout his many centuries of being to himself, that day he never felt so empty. Sesshomaru never would have thought this was where they would be now, in such a short matter of time, he may not have believed this was how he would behave towards a human, actually forgiving rather than just taking his anger, and his hatred out on everyone. The sparkle in her delightfully hazel eyes stopped him, oddly calming his enraged spirit, internally gripping his lungs, effortlessly taking his breath away. She was a rare beauty; she was marvelous in every essence of the word. She grew into a fine physique, the right width of her hips to bare children, elegantly flowing hair, flawless complexion, and her scent… reminding him of peach blossoms in the spring, gifting him the bittersweet taste of nostalgia, being reminded of how much life one little human could have dwelling all around her, and the light that pierced through his icy stature.

In a way Rin frustrated him, because he was still frustrated with himself. His mother, who had no compassion and only really cared for the power Sesshomaru offered her because of his stature, never paid much attention to him in the emotional sense. He was always turned off to his feelings, he didn't know how to, he always thought they were useless, the only way to get through life is to be the one to survive, he lived up to his name; Killing perfection. However, with just an utter of a word, Rin weakened him, changing his mind, making him feel things he didn't want to feel, and ultimately frustrating him completely. He never understood why he didn't leave, he always thought that she was just in the way, but he still stayed. She made him go against himself, the way he chose to be, and she was bringing out who he was, what he inherited from his father, when he chose to be like his emotionally disengaged mother.

Sesshomaru knew that he loved Rin, he may not have wanted to, but the way he did was undefined. He couldn't concentrate on his feelings without overly frustrating himself, without making himself angry for the choices he made, angry at his father for making him feel love and compassion for a human, but he was also angry with his mother for only being concerned for the power he had to offer. Though, despite all of his internal frustrations, it always made him feel better knowing that Rin loved him when no one else did. Everyone he was around either feared him, or wished to kill him. Despite all of his spoils, all she ever wanted from him was his love for her, which he gave through presents. His pride wouldn't allow him to show it in the ways Inuyasha could his mate, and it made him jealous; it infuriated him, he hated his brother for being a half demon, because he had freedom to love, and yet he was so weak, and Sesshomaru did not. He always loved her subtle touches, her hand grazing across his, leaning against his arm, or trying to sit as close to him as she could without touching his body, he could feel her warmth, melting his icy heart and making him feel at whole the times he was with her, but she also left him with an unnerving sense of fear.

For the joy he felt, he knew that eventually he'd face tragedy if his way of love meant to make her his mate. They would both face an inevitable death that he could not stop either from her human weaknesses, the people who wished to overthrow the dominance he held, or to take the one thing that restored life to his bones, Rin. He may be able to give her eternal life as Inuyasha had to his mate, making her forever young, and giving her extended life until he were to die, but she would just become a target, so no matter how much this unusual heart of his yearned for more attention from Rin, he would deny himself from all of it, for once he wished she'd chose to be away from him because he surely wouldn't be able to send her away from him.. But she didn't want her to cause an insufferable death for his pleasure, by the time he was ready to choose her as a mate he doubted that he ever could. His pride strangled him, suffocating his yearning with the cruel fate of reality, saving him from the stupid decisions he would have easily made, but it also pushed him back into solitude once again- he didn't know what to fear most, being alone, or losing Rin.

By the time they arrived to the village, his thoughts had absorbed most of the time he spent walking, distracting himself from listening to Jaken's cries as he continued to beg for him to wait, while pulling along the two headed demon, A-un, he sometimes wondered by the noises the two made if Jaken got on their nerves as he did on Sesshomaru's. He turned his head and with a swift motion with his foot pushed him forward. "Go get her, and if she's coming take A-un to load her belongings onto him." He said flatly, taking a seat onto the ground, resting against a tree as he waited, patiently.

_"…So many colors in this distraction,_

_Brown hair makes her lips more red,._

_Words won't describe what I'm seeing ,and I'm trying to hold my tongue but it's useless!_

_She makes my heart scream color, and I know but now she should have found me out._

_Every sense I have been exhausted, but color makes her smile._

_She's always waiting for me to speak, but all she hears is whitest noise._

_Even though I may not communicate, in my heart she knows the color I'm screaming!_

_She makes my heart scram color, I know by now she should have found me out-_

_And in every sense I have has been exhausted, but color makes her smile-"_

_Colors by: Barcelona._


	3. Chapter 3

A twist in fate Chapter 3 Rin's POV.

Early morning transitioned quickly into mid afternoon. Throughout the day, Rin tried her best to keep herself busy, fearing if she' stopped; the overwhelming feeling that she would be forgotten would consume her whole, instantaneously. However, as soon as everyone awoke, finding something to do was no longer a problem. Especially when participating in taking care of five children that constantly left their poor fathers on their toes, always chasing after one of them, meanwhile leaving the mothers desperately trying to keep the others in place, and entertained without any tears. As Rin helped spoon oatmeal into the newest addition to the group, Akemi, Kagome and Inuyasha's precious year old daughter. Akemi held a stunning mixture of features from her parents, especially her eyes. Kagome's eyes were a dark chocolate, and like his elder brother, Inuyasha's eyes were golden as the sun. When combining the two, Akemi's eyes were a magnificent balance of hazel, and just around the iris held a beautifully gray-green circle. Her hair on the other hand was just as dark as her mothers, but strong and durable as her father's. She was beautiful. Her ears resembled inuyasha's, but much smaller. While feeding her, Rin giggled quietly to herself, reminiscing at the memory of Inuyasha having to chase after her older brother, who deviously managed to take off his nappy and run around the village as his father desperately scampering around trying to catch him. Despite his fury, Kagome and everyone else had a hard time containing their laughter, as did Rin. However, Miroku and Sango's children were a few years older than Kagome's and Inuyasha's two, but that didn't mean they were any less of a handful, especially during mealtimes. However, Rin and the old miko Kaede always managed to have a quiet dinner, with some time before bed for much needed relaxation. Kaede grew much older over the years, but she was still strong headed and stubborn now as she was eight years back, but the one who changed the most was Rin.

Finally as midday calmed, Rin headed back into her shared hut to prepare lunch for herself and Kaede, waiting until after everyone else had been taken care of, it was another time during the day the two could just be spent with each other before nightfall. She absently stirred the contents of the boiling stew that set just above the flames, which licked delicately around the black pot. Rin stared into the boiling mixture as her thoughts claimed her attention. In more ways than one, she'd changed in ways she didn't think she would be able to. Overcoming her grasping fear of wolves was the hardest obstacle she'd ever had to overcome, despite her lacking in physical strength when she first started going through demon-slaying training, among everything else she was trying to swallow down. Not only that but when she first started living with everyone, she wasn't sure if she could feel attached to anyone but her Lord Sesshomaru, he was her savior, and her protector, and from the start it made it much harder to leave him without feeling as if she'd be saying goodbye forever. Though, after recovering from separation anxiety; mentally it seemed she grew less ignorant, and more observant, surveying, rather than speaking first. Though, whenever anyone spoke to her she could hold quite a lengthy conversation, but now it wasn't lacking in intelligence, or maturity. Instead, she was usually the one who left others confused, there were very few women who could read, let alone write their names. However, there was still a few things that stayed with her from her childhood. She loved to collect flowers, giving them to the older maidens who were sick, widowed, or just needed some sort of attention from someone. She did a lot of things for the villagers, it was what made her happy, and at peace with herself, times when she couldn't be with her lord, he was always buzzing in the back of her mind, whether she liked it or not.

Sesshomaru, oh how she loved the golden-hued demon, he may have been quite distant with her both physically and emotionally, but she was the only who had ever been allowed to be close to him. She knew that he loved, and cared for her as a friend rather than Jaken who on a regular basis donned her as a hindrance or inconvenience to their lord. Though, the way Jaken still spoke to her it always made her wonder if Sesshomaru really did want to visit her, or if it was like the little ignorant toad said, " You stupid girl! He's only visiting you to keep his honor from being tarnished by some pathetic human!" though, whenever she thought about the things Jaken said compared to what Sesshomaru said, it always made her doubt the insignificant, hateful little green man. Sesshomaru promised not to abandon her, constantly reassuring her despite how many tears dripped down her cheeks, he promised. Since times have changed, surely he should have realized now she would understand if he chose otherwise; as much as it would kill her on the inside. That was another aspect she grasped too, she became more understanding. As a child she could get away with crying, whining or being a tad pouty when she couldn't get her way, wanting to stay with Sesshomaru even though there were things she had to learn, and realize. Taking care of a child when they had a busy itinerary was quite a hard task to execute. In reality, all Rin really wanted was to have his attention; she didn't really care for any of the suitors in the village. She just wanted her friend, she didn't want any restraints, she didn't need to be forced into marriage and already having babies. She just wanted a life under the stars, to breathe in the scent of flowers without any artificial scents doing it for her. She didn't want to forget who she was by accepting the fate that other maidens did, she wasn't ready to settle down, not when her life just began, and she just wanted to be reunited with her Lord.

A wrinkled hand clasped over Rin's as she stirred mindlessly, deep in thought as she always seemed to be, it was Kaede who placed her hand over hers, trying to settle the anxious thoughts that battled about in her brain, tugging at her heartstrings. God knows she needed some assurance, after all these years, after all the small visitations he had with her; did he still care just as much? Just as much as she cared about him? Or was it like what Jaken said: 'to keep his pride from being tarnished by a lowly human'? On the other hand, she didn't want to leave Kaede in a position where she'd be all to herself, taking care of chores and meals that Rin usually took care of. She was far too old for such foolish things now, and abandoning a woman who could hardly defend herself let alone shuffle along outside, and in the peripheral vision of others it would make it seem as if she were abandoning her to get away from being an obedient house wife to become a wild child, or to go with him because they all assumed by her lacking of being married, that she loved him.

"Child, ye not need to worry, ye lord will come for the." She reassured gently, patting the girl's hand before releasing it, giving an a wrinkled grin, the corners of her eyes crinkling slightly.

As she came to, Rin quickly realized then that Kaede wasn't just trying to calm her, but all the worry, anxiousness and fear dissipated from her mind, and the uplifting sense of happiness and glee flourished within, making her features glow into a beaming into a grin as she looked into her eyes. But as soon as it came, it quickly left. "Kaede, are you going to be alright alone..? I mean I know that you have Inuyasha and Kagome, but I don't want you to feel like you have to let me go… I can stay." Rin said quietly, suggesting a half smile.

"Heaven's no child! ye need not to worry, I've been around for many years, I can manage on my own, or receive help from the other villagers, besides it'll keep Inuyasha from being lazy." Cackled the elderly woman, despite her worries, Rin chimed in, however it was a rather quiet and short few giggles.

"But is ye trying to find an excuse for ye not to go? " Kaede asked, taking the spoon from Rin as she dished a bowl of stew into two bowls, one for each of them. Her eyes never left Rin's face as she dumped the rich mixture into them, and she placed it a few inches away from her knees.

Meanwhile… Jaken made his way down the fairly large hill and hesitantly passed other villagers as they passed him, quickly waddling along trying to avoid the awkward stares and bitter glares from people as he scurried along the dirt path pulling the large two-headed demon along with him. He feared the possibilities of running into the monk, or worse yet Inuyasha. But as he reached the small hut, he could hear as Rin, and the old woman talking to each other over lunch.

Rin sighed, looking away from the old miko's face and towards the floor, she returned her gaze with a small smile appearing on her face. "No, I'm just afraid that I'll miss everyone, and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to come and visit, if I'll be able to. I just don't want you, or anyone else feeling as if I'm running away. I really do wish to be with him again, even Master Jaken. I miss them, especially A-un. They were the first family I had after my own, and they'll always be that way, despite how much Jaken hates me, we took care of each other when our Lord Sesshomaru was away taking care of his business affairs. Besides, I'm the only one who can fully treat the two headed beast to what they deserve, and to be honest I really don't want to settle down, the men are a little creepy." Rin said, giggling in unison with her caretaker.

Before knocking, Jaken felt rather touched by her words. He was used to being treated so badly by Sesshomaru, but despite his bad behavior towards the young girl, he would have never expected her to feel this way about him, especially after what he said about her this morning. Either way, she was still an insufferable human! And he refused to sway his opinion by kind words!

He built up the courage, and knocked on the door. "Rin! It's time to leave; Lord Sesshomaru is here to pick you up!" squawked the little demon, impatiently banging on the side of the hut again.

Nearly jumping out of her skin, she snapped her head back to look towards the door, she could see the little imp tapping his foot impatiently on the ground, clutching onto his staff as he waited. Sighing, she looked back into the older woman's eyes, searching for the answer, to go or to stay. Sighing, she stood, and gave her a long, warm hug. "I'll miss you the most, Kaede. " Rin whispered thickly, tears threatening to trickle down her rosy cheeks. She smiled slightly, though the pain in her heart gripped her like a vice, she was definitely sad to leave the old miko, Kaede raised her as if she were one of her own, but this was the path she'd chosen, as hard as it was to leave, it called to her, literally.

"Would you hurry up you insolent girl?! Lord Sesshomaru is waiting! You'd better have all of your belongings packed so A-un can carry them! we're going to his lands and he'd like to talk to you first so hurry it up girl!" Jaken squawked again, She stood quickly, removing her arms from around the elderly woman, wiping away all traces of her tears as she gathered her belongings quickly. she felt bad for being so excited to leave, but it hurt her not being able to take care of the elder woman. Though, knowing her and her stubbornness she'd be just fine, it was just Rin grew so used to helping her throughout the years it was hard to picture she'd be fine on her own, but out of the group she was the worry-wart of them all. Before stepping outside to greet Jaken, she quickly embraced the woman again, holding her tightly as a few more tears escaped. "I'll miss you, and I'll write as much as I can. If you ever need anything, please send Inuyasha and I'll come right away." She assured, haphazardly changing out of her robes into something a little more suitable, something newer. She chose an elegantly white with perfectly embroidered dark blue flowers along the bottom of the kimono, to the ends of the sleeves, while decorating her mid-drift with more eloquently designed flowers, and for a splash of color, she tied a pastel blue obi around her waist, with much help from Kaede. She'd already given everyone her goodbyes, and ifs he were to do it again, surely shed far more tears, which was not something she wanted to put Lord Sesshomaru through, he was just as unnerved with her tears as Inuyasha was with Kagome's.

"Rin! Hurry up you intolerable girl" Jaken squawked again, this time he seemed a little angrier than usual.

She pulled a small present out of her pocket as she stepped out of the hut, pulling the mat aside as she did so, "I'm so sorry Master Jaken, honestly I am. " She said softly, smiling ever so slightly. "But I hope this makes up for it, It's smoked salamander, you're favorite snack." She bit her lower lip as she held it out to him; she wrapped it in a piece of cloth to keep things out of it, and to make it seem a little nicer.

But before Jaken could say anything, she heard a rumble from one of the two headed demons just behind them, a bright grin washed over her face as she quickly clutched the two into a warm hug, this time happy tears escaping her eyes, it'd been years since she'd seen them, and in some ways they returned her hug, nuzzling their scaled faces against her face, and shoulder, but their heads went from nestling into her to sniffing curiously at her pockets before lapping at her hands, clearly they knew something was for them too, hopefully.

Giggling, Rin patted each of them before delving into her pockets, grabbing a small snack for both of them to eat. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you both either." She said softly, stroking the neck of one, she looked around trying to scout out Lord Sesshomaru, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Is he here?" she asked Jaken, a little fear and sadness creeping into her voice.

"Yes you silly girl! You would have known that if you hurried, He's waiting in the clearing; he wants to talk to you. But he's leaving me to load it onto A-un, and you had better make sure Inuyasha knows if he comes anywhere near me I'll burn him."

Rin nodded, giggling slightly. She knew despite his irritation, he was a lot kinder to her, he still called her names, but for some reason whether it be her false hope, he seemed happy that she was back.

"It's good to see you again, Master Jaken. I missed you." She said honestly, giggling. She watched as the blood in his body enflame his face, creating a vibrant red throughout his cheeks.

"Don't talk like that! And go before he gets impatient and leaves! You can see A-un in a few minutes, now would you go before he has my head?!" He snapped, turning away from her, stumbling into Kaede's hut.

Before Jaken had the chance to bark at her again, she stepped towards the hill, staring towards the place where he usually met her, their flower covered escape, when they could be alone. Exhaling sharply, she changed her worried and hunched posture into something more elegant, where she was tall, and confident. She wasn't tall in the sense of height, but confidence in herself she had. She'd overcome many things that most traditional women wouldn't bother with, all for a man, but it wasn't even for romance, but friendship and sleeping under the stars once again. She felt her heart begin to race as she slowly started to grasp the sense of reality that he was here, here for her.

**A**s she reached the beautifully pale demon, who was still rather large and tall in comparison, she smiled brightly. She had the urge to hug him wash through her, but she ignored it, he was also touchy with physical contact, unless it involved violence. He always loved to spar with his younger brother, despite how much the two couldn't seem to get along.

Silence wasn't usually her reaction, though she wasn't quite sure what to say, but something would suffice. "It's great to see you again, my lord. I'm hoping you're well?" she asked awkwardly, formal conversations weren't quite her forte, but she could still manage to come across polite, without offending him as she used to in the past. She blushed slightly, she adverted her eyes away from Sesshomaru for a brief moment before speaking again. "I'm hoping that you're going to say that I can stay, and be with you once again?" she asked softly, biting on her lower lip as she waited for his answer. A small smile appearing on her face as she waited, her heart continued to race, surely she knew he could hear it.


	4. Chapter 4

In the highlight of spring, crickets chirped, and the birds sang their songs, while blades grass danced in the careless wind, crashing against one another like the waves of the ocean. The air was cool, but the sun was comfortably warm; signs that the world around buzzed with life, but beneath the large maple that was beginning to show signs of budding, the large silver haired demon sat still as a statue. His eyes remained closed as he listened intently to the life just beneath the familiar hill, letting his imagination flow alongside his sharp sense of smell, avoiding the scents of humans covered in dirt and sweat from working on their crops, taking a mental turn away from the scents of the injured where blood, medicinal herbs and bandages wafted the cramped enclosed hut, and to the familiar, yet dirty mixed scent of his half-wit brother. He held back the urge to grit his teeth, but just as he smelled his brother, and his mate, he felt his senses washed in the scent of peach blossom, and he knew right away that it was Rin, and as he cued in to that scent, his hearing followed the same path and slowly he started to relax, but never letting down his guard as one hand clutched at his Bakusaiga with the arm that he lost in the battle with his brother. It was surprising how fate changed between the two brothers. Sesshomaru wouldn't kill his brother, but he still didn't appreciate his existence, nor enjoy his irritating company. But he also knew with how close Rin grew to the group, even Inuyasha himself despite how irritating his behavior was; he wouldn't hurt her, or the things she cared about, no matter how annoying any of them were.

Jaken would be the first to die, he would never admit this to anyone, but he was more annoying than his brother, being the disgrace to their father as he was. Jaken found many ways to irritate him, squawking about different things time to time, but he never paid any mind to him, nor was he about to. If it weren't for his fear of him, and the need that came with that fear to serve under him; he knew that Jaken wouldn't stay. However, Inuyasha was a close second, he had no respect for anyone, nor did he choose to gain the knowledge to abide by demon law. He was a half breed, and he ran arrogantly beating the sword that should have been meant for Sesshomaru around like an axe, it made his skin crawl every time he heard the crafted metal scream in agony of its master's poor swordsmanship. In some ways it bothered him that his brother had been the first to settle down and breed more half-bred children. He was from high class, and to see his brother nearly populate the planet with more god-forbidden manner less children it infuriated him. As he had once been bound by a tree, Sesshomaru was also in that same situation. Bound by pathetic emotion all for a human, he was meant to kill not to care, not to have friends. He was a man that used to be able to travel long distances without anything dwelling on his mind, now every time he was away he couldn't get Rin out of it. If she were warm, if she enjoyed the quality and quantity of silk and kimonos he sent her, and if she was doing well. The winter months were always the hardest for him, it was his favorite season and he had no one other than Jaken to enjoy the winter escape, and half the time he seemed to stumble every few feet, complaining that it was cold, or what they were searching for.

In reality, Sesshomaru wasn't searching for anything, trying to find ways to waste time, and even more trying to get the silly ningen out of his mind, but all of his efforts were in vain; fruitless because he never received what he was searching, only finding more reasons to think about her, and questions he couldn't answer himself. He wasn't sure why, whenever he was around her the only affects she had on him were that he was always trying to feign a smile when he didn't want to, she made him feel calm oddly enough despite how easily she was able to hurt herself in a matter of seconds. But knowing that she would easily offer herself as a sacrificial lamb to save another, it always bothered him if she was safe, he trusted Inuyasha enough to take care of her, but he didn't trust life to keep her alive, not after losing her the second time.

However, there was one emotion that he couldn't explain. The feeling of his heart in the back of his throat, feeling as if he was being choked to death on the inside. He never understood that feeling, and the ignorance irritated him. He never talked to anyone about it, the more time he was away from her the more it drove him insane. She was the only reprieve from his thoughts, which was rather contradicting considering she was the cause for most of them, he didn't understand himself, why he thought and felt this way, without any explanations to fix any of it. He was a cold blooded killer, he felt no remorse for his actions but the moment his eyes delve into her almond colored eyes, he felt strangled into being a good person. Always trying to find ways to please her, wanting her approval on everything he gave her, constantly wanting to be around her, and constantly desired for her attention; one of the silliest of his reasons. He didn't know why he felt this way, it wasn't at all what he saw with his half-wit brother and his mate, and they found comfort in silly conflicts and physical attraction. He found comfort in hearing Rin's heartbeat, her pure scent and the silence they often shared. He felt comfortable knowing that she still remained pure, that no one dared put their hands on her, knowing all too well that she belonged to him.

Sesshomaru waited impatiently, he was not known to have such behavior, and it irritated him more for feeling that way, especially over Rin. However, Jaken barking at her it annoyed him grievously. However, it lightened his mood when hearing the hitch in her breathing as she caught sight of him, and her heart began to race. A normal side-effect every time she laid eyes on him, he could nearly taste the excited endorphins that ran through her body, nearly giving him the chills.

His shoulders relaxed out of the tense posture and lazily rested himself against the tree, playing nonchalant as if nothing had changed in his normally stoic behavior, this silly little human would surely be the death of him, such a horrible distraction, and a test of his patience. Sighing, he managed to clear his head for just a matter of a few seconds as Rin took the last few steps to meet him, his golden hues peered at her, waiting for the answer to his unspoken question: yet, she did not answer him, instead tested his patience with silly banter.

Although, he nearly feigned a smile at the sight of the blush that rose onto her flawless cheeks, cascading quickly down her neck, feeling the urge to brush his fingertips across it, marveling at the rich pigment her creamy skin allowed to show. He lowered his gaze from her eyes momentarily, washing over her neck, before meeting her eyes once again, and he continued to stare, hypnotized by the beauty of hers, without realizing too that she was in the same transfixed state.

With his eyes locked onto hers, he stood towering over the small human. In many situations he found himself in this position, but never under these circumstances. It was astounding for even himself to believe that he indirectly loved a human, a girl he feared most to lose. For once in his many years of life, he was slowly allowing the beast inside take havoc in its desires, his pride slowly slipping away.

However, he wasn't ultimately sure on how he felt, at least not in the correct terminology. He had a hard time expressing how he felt because emotion in itself was so strange to him, and for human especially human females it was much noticeable, with quite a range of emotion. Though, as much as he allowed himself to be close to her, the suggestion of claiming her for a mate was out of the question. He needed to pass on full blooded heirs to take his place, and if he were to get anymore attached to the girl he would surely lose himself once she passed.

Sesshomaru was not a callous lover, he was not spontaneously charming in any means. Instead, he was born as a leader, and he took his rightful place. He envied his brother for living a life so carelessly, while his destiny and future had been planned long before his birth, and now he was the demon lord of the western lands. Feared by all, and only loved by one. The question inside him dwelled within the back of his mind, always eating him alive to the point where he wasn't sure if power was worth losing Rin, even if they were to maintain just a friendship.

The thought of her procreating with another human disgusted him, and often he found himself jealous of the other men in the village, being able to spend time with her without being chastised for it, the fact that they could sway a light laugh or even a smile from her when all his energy was wasted on finding distractions away from her. He didn't understand why he chose to love a human, protect her as if she was his land, and despite the harsh criticism he received from other demons as he passed, he still went out of his way to shower her with what he could not show.

After her second death it phased him how much he couldn't handle loosing, nearly destroying him the instant he realized that she no longer breathed air. For once in his life he couldn't find an injury no matter how painful or annoying to compare the pain he felt and the anger towards himself for losing her, and knowing that it could have been prevented if he had just for once put her first. He swore that his father played tricks on his mind; he couldn't understand why he and his brother suffered the same fate, following in his father's traumatic footsteps. He fell into the flames of love, only to be burned by hatred and greed of his enemies. In his sorrow, they were both lost.

Reaching up he patted Rin's head gently before turning away, giving a sign that he was happy she came with him, but also keeping a safe distance. Once he tasted desire, he was sure to delve into the whole pot. "We'll be leaving before nightfall, by that time Jaken should have most of your belongings placed upon A-un. That is, if you chose to stay." He asked, parts of him wanting to decline him, so that he could move on with what his future left up to him, and so that she could live a happy life in the village with some lesser than average farmer, living some lesser than average human life slaying demons and raising children. But all of him wished that she could bare living a lavish lifestyle with no sign of romance, at least not with him…


End file.
